Life Controlled By A Strand of Hair
by StrifeLockheartDeliveryService
Summary: Some mysterious man who appears from the sky goes against the Merry go crew's trust. How? Why? Well R'n'R !ZoNa Romance!
1. Who's that?

One Piece:

Life Controlled By a Strand of Hair 

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Why'd you have to stand there like an idiot?!"

"But that was a really cool hat!" Luffy laughed.

We join the Merry Go Crew being chased by the Marines and a band of pirates.

"Yea well, why'd he have to challenge that band of pirates to an eating contest?"

Usopp reminded the crew.

"He does cause trouble everywhere we go…" Zoro said.

The rest of them looked back at him.

"Who was the one who started a fight right in the middle of the street? Then destroyed a Marine building?" Nami questioned.

"Hey, hey. Wouldn't that be why the Marines are chasing us?" Usopp asked.

"Well that, and plus we have do idiots on our boat with high bounties, who don't know that getting caught isn't a good thing and that they can't be running threw the streets!" Nami looked back at Zoro and Luffy.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Nami-san sooooo cute when she's mad" Sanji yelled from behind Nami's shopping bags.

"He challenged me!" Zoro defended himself.

"That doesn't matter **at the moment.** The second we get on the boat Zoro lift the anchor and Luffy and Sanji lower the flag. Chopper turn the ship to the right." Nami commanded.

"Aye Nami-san." Sanji cheered.

"Ok." Chopper panted

Out of nowhere a man wearing a long brown cloak with a hood over his head, appeared in the sky.

"Wha…" Nami looked up.

"…Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

They stopped running, as Nami pointed to the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey people! I got this idea one night for a One Piece story (while I was laying in my bed) so I decided to see how much people would like it. And I hope you guys do! But the reason I made the first chapter sooooo short is 'cause the next chapter actually leads into the stories …plot? Well the whole meaning for the story. Yea well it gets interesting just read!


	2. The Mysterious Man from the Sky

Last time on Life Controlled By a Strand of Hair: The Merry go crew was being chased by the Marines and a band of pirate, when someone appeared from the sky

One Piece:

The Mysterious Man from the Sky

The man landed on the ground and pulled out a sword as he charged at the five of them and waved it. Zoro blocked the attack with his sword and saved Nami.

"**Well if it isn't Roronoa Zoro." **He spoke not letting anyone see his face.

Nami stood there with her mouth open and watched a few pieces of her hair fall to the ground.

"Bastard!" Sanji went to kick the man.

His movements were fast as he blocked Sanji kicks.

"How dare you attack a LADY!" Sanji continued to attack _him_.

"He he" The cloaked man laughed. "Usually I don't attack ladies… I meant to hit you."

"Eh?" Sanji stopped kicking.

"Yea, you kidding me. I'd never attack a lady and such as beautiful lady too…"

Zoro and Sanji sent him flying.

"Ha-ha! Zoro and Sanji are funny!" Luffy laughed.

"Err." The man wiped his lip which had blood down the side.

The Merry Go Crew just stared as he got up.

"Eh? What are you all looking at?!"

His hood fell off. He looked as if he was their age with light brown hair, spikey at the front; yellow eyes, and wore half open white shirt with black baggy pants.

"Well, won't this be hard to explain." He spoke to himself.

His head smashed against a building as Luffy's hand was on the side of his face.

"How dare you attack my namaka!" Luffy shouted.

"Now he's mad." Usopp sighed.

Nami stood there as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Who are you and why'd you attack Nami-san?!" Sanji questioned loudly.

"Uhh guys…" Chopper and Usopp interrupted.

"If you forgot…" Usopp pointed to the Marines and the band of pirates that was chasing them.

"We don't have time for this!" Zoro said as he turned around to run away.

Everyone but Luffy started running to the Merry-Go as Luffy stood there staring at the kid.

"What's the matter Luffy-san?" He asked Luffy.

"Huh?"

"Luffy!" Chopper called.

Luffy turned around ignoring the question and ran off. The boy got up and ran in a different direction. They set off as fast as they could, everyone was relieved though except one…

"Err. What a brat!" Nami shouted.

"Nami-san? Would you like some tea, or a snack maybe?" Sanji asked with love.

Releasing her anger she replied with a "yes."

"I'll make it perfectly for you!" Sanji zoomed off into the kitchen.

Nami pulled out a fold out chair and sat at the front of the boat where Zoro was sleeping. She sighed as she looked up into the bright blue sky. Everyone was doing there own little thing. Chopper was making his rumble ball, Usopp was making new "inventions" for his sling shot and Luffy stared at Sanji with drool hanging from his mouth while Sanji made Nami a snack. She looked over at Zoro who had saved her life.

"_Wait till I see that kid again."_ Nami thought.

She heard Zoro's sword move out of it's case.

"Huh?" She looked over at him.

He was looking over by the kitchen.

"_What is he looking at?"_ She wonder. "Zoro?"

"You're not very good at hiding." Zoro said staring straight.

"So it seems **Roronoa Zoro**."

"The boy from before!" Nami said.

"You know you don't need to keep calling me "boy" and I'm your age."

"Why do you keep calling me Roronoa Zoro?"

"WHAT?!" The boy was shocked. (I know he asked to stop be calling boy but I haven't said his actual name yet so he can wait!) "Of course I would need to treat you with respect **Roronoa Zoro. **The famous pirate hunter and I idolized you."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Nami asked out loud.

"Stop saying my name like that!" Zoro was getting angry.

"Well how else am I supposed to show respect? None of the endings like …-kun and… -chan… go good at the end of your name."

As Zoro thought of that Nami asked, "But what are you doing on our boat?"

"Well I've decided." He said calmly.

"What?"

"I have no other way of getting back to my crew."

"Your point?"

"You're going to take me there and…yea."

"What? WHAT?! First of all," Nami was getting ready to yell at him. "**You **decided that decided we were going to take you back to your crew but **WE** NEVER AGREED!" Nami started shouting and the man was scared.

"_Ugh! I never want to make her mad again!" _He thought.

"And," Nami continued. "It's **your** fault **you** left your crew! You tried to kill me! Now we're supposed to do you a favour? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Uhh..._ok_…" He was frightened. "I'm extremely sorry." He kissed Nami's hand.

Zoro's eyes turned black. Sanji kicked him in the back.

"You again?" Sanji asked.

"Sanji? Is the food ready…" Luffy looked at the boy lying on the ground of the Merry-Go.

"AHH!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy?" Usopp asked as he ran outside of the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Chopper chased after them.

"You again?!" Usopp asked.

"It's that guy from before!" Chopper shouted.

"You know I have a name, and no it's not guy, kid or… person. How rude."

"What do you want?" Luffy asked.

"Wow! Monkey D Luffy? Is it really you?! I think you're the greatest pirate ever!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh? Really? Hey did you hear that. Ha ha ha ha ha ha." Luffy laughed endlessly.

"Luffy this kid thinks were taking him back to his crew." Nami interrupted his laughter.

"Ok where to?" Luffy eagerly asked.

"Kinan Saime!" The boy said happily.

"Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't Kinan mean danger?" Usopp asked.

"He he kind of." He laughed.

"Hey by the way what's your name?" Sanji curiously asked.

"My name? Oh that's easy!"

"Then say it" Zoro said still angry.

"Shurui Kontan."

"Wow all of your names you know have a meaning." Chopper said.

"Well not really," Shurui said.

"Who is your crew anyways?" Zoro asked interrupting.

"That was what I was going to say right now and this is my one name that I'm under that can't be translated. My crew's name is **The Honoko Bakis**."

"Honoko?" Chopper asked.

"Bakis?" Luffy asked.

"Never heard of you guys." Sanji said.

"Huh? Well you should have! I'm proud of the name and our flag and I wont let anyone take that away!"

Luffy stared at Shurui. "I like you let's be friends!"

"Really? So you'll take me back to my crew?!" Shurui asked.

Luffy gave a few laughs with a big smile.

"Sanji!" He shouted. "LUNCH!"

As Luffy walked inside the kitchen Nami ran up to him and whispered. "Luffy why are you bringing him anywhere? He tried to kill us!"

"Yea but it's obvious he's loyal to his crew and his captain. I'm sure he has a dream too. Anyone like _that_ does."

Nami just stared at him as he sat down at the table and shouted "Food, food, yummy food!"

The rest of the crew took a seat at the table.

"Wow this is really tasty!" Shurui said as he smiled happily. He turned his head toward Nami and she gave him a weird look as if saying "I don't trust you."

"Umm miss," Shurui asked Nami to hopefully get her to stop giving him that look, "I never did get your name."

"Oh, it's Nami." She said not interested in anything he would say.

Shurui eyes sparkled. "Please accepted my apology! Nami."

He waved his hand threw her red hair. Nami pushed his face back. Sanji kicked him and Zoro whacked him with his hand in his face.

"Hey Luffy! That's the last thing we need on this ship is another crazy obsessive woman lover!" Zoro said as he sat down taking another sip of his alcohol.

"Watch it marimo! At least what I love can love me in return! Right Nami-san?" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

"I'm feeling too crowded." Nami pushed Sanji's face away.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zoro evil aura began to grow.

"Your swords aren't going to love you back!" Sanji laughed a Zoro.

"RRR"

"Hey Shurui," Usopp interrupted Sanji's and Zoro's argument, "How did you get separated from your crew?"

"Oh … umm." Shurui stalled. "Well uhh you see I was sent on a… well my captain …"

"... "The whole crew just stared at him followed by a sweat drop.

"It's kind of…he asked me to pick up something for him and when he told me about it the first thing I asked him is from whom?"

(OK people our first flash back! Whoo actually it's not that great)

_---- Flashback ----_

"You called captain?"

"**Yes. I'd like you to… umm … _pick something up _for me."**

"Of course capt'n but what and from who?"

"**I'm getting there! Anyways I need you to -- ---- --- -----.-.----- --- -------.---- --- **

**--- ---- --- '----' - --- ------ -- ---- from -------- on that ----."**

"How come?"

"**I don't need reasons, just do it." **

"Uhh yes captain."

_----End of Flashback----_

"He told me thought not to tell anyone! So as u can see…"

"You can't tell us." Usopp said.

"But I heard…" The five of them looked at him. " I heard these people are scary people who love to cause pain and misery but I'm not scared.

"Wow!" Chopper was amazed.

"But then what were you doing in Nakaguri town? Nami asked

"Eh? Oh uhh I was bored?"

"So did you do what your captain asked?" Chopper asked.

"Err w_ell it was more of a demand but _yea!"

"Wow so cool!" Chopper was in amazement.

Nami just stared at him.

"Well everyone I'll clean up." Sanji announced.

"Yea let's get to sleep." Nami said as she stood up and walked away from the table.

Afterward when everyone was in bed, Nami was being bothered by her thoughts of the boy who had joined the crew until he reached his destination.

"You seemed… just not like yourself." A voice came up behind Nami.

She turned around. "Oh Zoro. This is different."

"Huh?"

"You not sleeping?" She said as looked back again.

Zoro rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat down beside her and leaned against the boat. As he started to drift of into his sleep Nami asked, "Hey Zoro I just don't feel comfortable no not comfortable I don't trust that kid."

Zoro being half sleep Nami didn't expect an answer.

"Well could it be because he tried to kill us? Well you mostly. Luffy letting him stay made you feel uncomfortable that was after you didn't trust that kid."

"Ha." Nami laughed. "He's smart when he sleeps and dumb when he's awake. Wait a minute, so Zoro if he tries to hurt me you'll protect me?"

Zoro yawned "Sure."

"You can talk him into anything when he sleeps." Nami looked up where Luffy was supposed to keep guard. Instead he was asleep. "Zoro one more thing…"

"What?"

"When are you going to give me back your debt?"

Zoro woke up.

"Why am I here?"

"It's called you got up and walked outside."

He looked up at Nami. "Well I'm going to bed."

"Yea." Nami walked into her room.

Back in Nakaguri town…

"**Nice Job Shurui, but not good enough." **A guy wearing a yellow cloak pick up Nami's strands of hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys what do ya think? Like it so far? To tell you the truth a hate the word cloak. I dunno why. I just do. And Shurui likes to say "and" (and his captain) a lot, and it drives me crazy and like everything he says is like a sentence and he doesn't take a break when he speaks so like… he keeps saying and. And now I'm saying "and". RRR. I hate that word too!! Forget that! But I want to see if anyone can figure out what Shurui's crew name really means because I changed a letter at the end of each word. So let the guessing begin! (Hint: words are in Japanese and are synonyms for dumb and …moron.)

Definitions: 

Shurui - kind

Kontan - soul

Nakaguri - boring

Kinan - danger

Saime - island

Honoko ? (I do know)

Bakis ? (Go ahead guess)


End file.
